


For You I Give Thanks

by Acherona



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brooding Derek, Feelings, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Thanksgiving, cooking Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acherona/pseuds/Acherona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek did not look forward to Thanksgiving, just another Holiday to make it through, doing his best to forget that he was alone. Silence and memories his only companions.</p><p>This year though, this year it might just be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You I Give Thanks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trulywicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/gifts).



> This is just a quick little ficlet of fluff for Trulywicked because I love her so much and I hope she is having a great Thanksgiving. So Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it and for us others I hope your coming weekend will be splendid.

**Disclaimer** : _I do not have any claim on Teen Wolf or any characters or locations thereof, this is written purely for fun._

**For You I Give Thanks.**

Waking up it was just like any other day, the only thing that could be heard through the minimally furnished loft was a soft whirring from the ceiling fan. 

Today though it felt like the silence was suffocating him, pressing down on him, making it hard to breathe. He was thrown back to when this morning had been chaos, his siblings already up and screaming about one thing or another and his mother and uncle already in the kitchen, cooking and setting everything up for the huge dinner they would have together. 

Back then Derek had thought the day was nothing but annoying, family pressed close together for an entire day, uncles and aunts and cousins getting all up in his business, wanting him to be sociable and pleasant. Things Derek had never been particularly talented at. Now though he would give anything to have those days back, to have those cheek pinching aunts and meddling cousins back. Have Peter’s pumpkin pie and his mother’s mashed potatoes. 

Groaning he rolled out of bed and staggered toward the shower, nothing good would come from lying in bed, rolling in his own misery. It was just a day; he would get through it like he did every other Holiday. Working out until almost passing out, some take out and sleep that would be filled with nightmares and memories. It was fine, Derek was used to it. 

He was waiting for the coffee to finish brewing when the red light by the door began flashing just before there was a pounding on the door.

“Yo, open up Sourwolf, I’ve got my hands full and not all day to stand around and wait.” 

What the hell was Stiles doing here on Thanksgiving? Before eight am? Derek really, really didn’t feel like handling a supernatural crisis right now. He just wanted to get through the day. 

Since it was Stiles, Derek knew ignoring him wouldn’t help, and Stiles would find a way into the loft if he wanted it…it wouldn’t really be difficult either since Stiles had a key. Sighing, Derek rubbed his gravelly eyes and walked over to pull the heavy door open, his eyes popping out when he saw the man on the other side of the door.

“What the hell? What is all this?” He looked Stiles up and down.

“What does it look like? I know you are a social reject but even you should recognize a turkey when you see one.” Stiles pushed the bird into Derek’s arms along with several bags of groceries. “Set that up in the kitchen, I have more in the Jeep.” Without a word Stiles was gone, leaving Derek to stare at the packaged turkey. 

It wasn’t very long before Stiles came up again, hefting bags, pots, pans and things that Derek had no idea what they were for.

“What are you doing here?” Derek still cradled the bird like a baby.

“It’s Thanksgiving.” Stiles gave Derek a look before rolling his eyes, moving to take the turkey and place it on the counter.

“Yes?” Derek still didn’t get it.

“Oh my god, what am I going to do with you?” Stiles shook his head. “It’s Thanksgiving, I am cooking dinner, the others will come later, and Peter said he’s bringing pie.” Stiles looked dubious at that but he knew Melissa would bring pie too so if Peter tried to poison them there would be other pie available. 

“Others? Coming here?” Derek scratched at his head.

“Yeah, we decided you have most room, we can set up a sort of long table right by the window.” Stiles nodded before he gave Derek a searching look, setting down the pan he had began to put the turkey in. “You really didn’t think we would let you spend the day alone did you? Jesus Derek…”

“But…you’re home from College; you should spend the day with family.” 

“I am! Do you think I am the shittiest boyfriend in the world?” Stiles shook his head again. “I am spending it with family, everyone is coming over. Isaac’s bought himself a new scarf for the occasion and everything.” Stiles took a deep breath and held his hands out for Derek. “Now come here and kiss me before I shove my hands up this bird’s ass.”

“Oh you sweet talker.” Derek smiled and stepped closer though, wrapping his arms around Stiles and kissing him. 

“Mmm.” Stiles smiled against Derek’s lips. “That’s better, now help me get this dinner started, we are having wolves over for dinner…wolves and Dad, who has a free pass on Thanksgiving and takes full advantages of that fact. Wash your hands and get your cute little butt into helping mode.”

Derek just nodded and listened as Stiles turned on some playlist on his phone, singing along with the music and shimmying around the kitchen as he cooked. It looked like it was going to be a good day after all.

He had a whole lot to be thankful for, first and foremost the young man singing off key in his kitchen. 

Derek wasn’t alone any longer. 

It made him smile, like only Stiles could make him smile.


End file.
